It is well known in the prior art to serve web pages to web browsers running on client computers. Many web pages include time series data. Typically the time series data are in a wide range of formats. A person desiring to acquire, monitor, manage, and analyze time series data found on web pages must therefore be prepared to handle this range of formats.